The present disclosure relates to a sample container carrier for transporting sample containers, for example test tubes and/or vials, in a laboratory automation system. The invention further relates to a laboratory sample distribution system having a number of sample container carriers, and a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory sample distribution system.
A laboratory automation system typically comprises a number of pre-analytical, analytical and/or post-analytical stations, in which samples, for example blood, saliva, swab and other specimens taken from the human body, are processed. It is generally known to provide various containers, such as test tubes or vials, containing the samples. The test tubes are also referred to as sample tubes. In the context of the application, containers such as test tubes or vials for containing a sample are referred to as sample containers.
Several sample containers can be placed in racks for a handling. In an alternative distribution system, sample containers are place in an upright or vertical position in sample container carriers, or pucks, having a retaining area for retaining sample containers.
Generally, in laboratory automation systems different kinds of sample containers are handled, in particular test tubes and/or vials of different diameters. It is further known to control the transport of the sample containers and/or a treatment of the sample contained in the sample container by a bar code provided on an outside surface of the sample container. For this purpose, the bar code should be readable during the transport and/or at all handling stations without the necessity to remove the sample container from the carrier.
Therefore, there is a need for a sample container carrier that allows for secure support of different types of sample containers without hindering a readability of the bar code or any other type of identification code provided on an outside of the tube.